Art of Life
by SephyzAngel
Summary: Basically, it's what's going on in Cloud's head during the coma, he's communicating with Sephiroth. It has hints of yaoi/shounen-ai and ...may confuse you?


Art of Life  
  
-----  
  
Okay ^_^ This is sort of yaoi-ish Sephiroth/Cloud. It's also very um...strange ^^; It's got a lot of lyrics from "Art of Life" by X Japan (yeah how do you think it got its name?). Like you probably know, this is what's going on in Cloud's head while he's in a coma. It starts off Cloud and then after the dashes goes to Sephy and so on. I'd suggest that you should have at least gotten past this part in the game before you even read this. Blah blah blah I don't own the characters or the song so yeah just read ^^  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
Desert rose.  
  
Is that what you are?  
  
Do you know? Do you think you know?  
  
If you are sad I will destroy you. And then it will all be over.  
  
But how could I live without you.  
  
Yes, how do I know? ...You are the one I love.  
  
No, that can't be right.  
  
How much time is going by...how much longer...  
  
When will this all be over?  
  
When will I wake up from this...where is everyone?  
  
What has happened to me?  
  
Insanity?  
  
...Am I dead?  
  
Insane blade stabbing dreams...  
  
Is this only a dream?  
  
Please...wake me up.  
  
And reality?  
  
Just kill me.  
  
What are we fighting for?  
  
My heart goes to destroy the truth.  
  
Am I confusing myself?  
  
Do you hear me inside my mind?  
  
Am I living outside of my mind?  
  
Where is the rose...breathing love in my life?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I'm just going to wait...I'm going to wait for you.  
  
Now come for me...kill me like you say you will.  
  
What am I supposed to do?  
  
All there is for me to do is wait...  
  
Patiently wait...  
  
I'm going to wipe out all existence.  
  
Say goodbye to this planet, to yourself,  
  
To all those who you think care.  
  
...Your memories, like you have any.  
  
You only believe what I tell you, dear puppet.  
  
You remember the illusion.  
  
And I know the reality.  
  
Have I lost control?  
  
No, I know insanity.  
  
Insanity is what I am.  
  
I am complete madness.  
  
Now give me your life.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The past imprisons my heart...do I remember?  
  
The past is so blurry...did it even happen?  
  
Believe what I say...let the words be truth.  
  
My memories are so...uncertain.  
  
Try to break all truth now, my love.  
  
Where are you? I hear you.  
  
Yet I cannot see you...  
  
Time is blind...let me see...  
  
Drowning in cold, grey sand.  
  
My heart is being broken...  
  
How I want you right now.  
  
Come find me...please...  
  
I can't feel. I can only think.  
  
I want to feel for your love.  
  
If it's even there...  
  
Or is this your own cruel trick?  
  
Why are you hiding?  
  
Can I kill you now?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I am the reality.  
  
Let me pierce you heart,  
  
Let the blood pool up.  
  
Let you die painfully.  
  
You are the illusion.  
  
You only exist in darkness.  
  
Reality cannot be destroyed.  
  
What is it you believe?  
  
Reality is cruel, you know...  
  
I'd come to hold you but...  
  
I would rather let you die.  
  
Let your flesh be dyed red.  
  
Your beautiful hair soaked in blood.  
  
A morbid pleasure...a fantasy.  
  
I can't get you close now.  
  
How I would love to kiss your dead body.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
How are we connected?  
  
How do I hear you?  
  
And do you hear my thoughts?  
  
This is all so strange...  
  
Wandering alone in darkness.  
  
Should I even listen?  
  
How do I stop?  
  
What about my feelings?  
  
Why can't I have them?  
  
I want to know! Tell me!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
You know...you have feelings.  
  
Vague feelings...how deadly.  
  
I want to taste your blood.  
  
The pleasure I'll get from your death.  
  
The picture of you lifeless...  
  
Welcome to Reality.  
  
I'll come for you...  
  
Or would you rather come for me?  
  
Will it be you or me?  
  
I'd rather let you die.  
  
Slice open your body and hold your heart.  
  
A morbid fantasy...what pleasure.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What about my friends?  
  
You already killed one.  
  
Why don't you make it more miserable for me?  
  
Are you only concerned with yourself?  
  
I won't let you kill everything.  
  
Why are you like this?  
  
Have you gone mad?  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The girl was not afraid to die.  
  
And it was beautiful...  
  
The way she took her last breath.  
  
The way she fell to the ground.  
  
I'd kill you all but...  
  
I'd rather destroy everything else too.  
  
I am concerned with you...the one I love...that's you.  
  
Don't you know that I love you?  
  
Maybe I'll let you go now.  
  
I'll let you wake up.  
  
And decide on what you should do for yourself.  
  
I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting to murder you.  
  
I'll be waiting to lie in the blood of the one...  
  
The one who I love, such twisted love.  
  
Now...come try to destroy this reality.  
  
Wake up from your dark sleep... 


End file.
